Math Tutor
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Spectra Vondergeist failed Algebra. Now she has a Math tutor. What will happen? Terrible with summaries, and I really couldn't come up with one for this fic. Bram Devein X Spectra Vondergeist, Rated M


So here's my first Monster High fic. Pairing is Spectra Vondergeist X Bram Devein. If you don't know who he is, check the Monster High wikia. R&R!

* * *

"I can't _believe_ I failed Math!"

Spectra Vondergeist groaned in frustration as she read at her report card. She tried not to crumple the offending piece of paper.

"My parents are gonna die when they sees this! They'll probably take away something I love! Like my laptop or something! And that means I won't be able to post fanfics online!"

Spectra's best friend and confidant, Frankie Stein, just laughed. Spectra frowned, glaring at her friend. "What's so funny? Do you find my suffering _funny_? "

"_No! _It's so unlike you to be like this. You're usually optimistic, 'looking on the bright side' when it comes to stuff like this."

The pale beauty sighed. "I'm sorry..." She put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "It's just, Dad said that the next time I fail Math, I'll have to get a tutor. And that means hours and hours of Geometry..."

She wrinkled her nose. "And instead of working on the school paper, I'll be solving equations and other boring, hard to understand stuff like that..."

Frankie laughed. "I'm sure you'll survive. Besides, I heard that the Math tutors are _seniors_..."

"And?"

"Who knows, you might get a _hot_ guy as your Math tutor..."

Spectra rolled her eyes. "You know I don't care about 'hot' guys. Much less attracting them. I only care about journalism..."

"_Whatever_. I gotta go. I have a date with Jackson tonight! Need to get ready..." Frankie smirked. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Have _fun_ with your Math tutor..." She began walking away. Spectra blushed. _'Frankie... Always looking on the sexual side of things...'_

"What if my tutor's a _girl?_"

"I know your tutor will be a guy!" She called out. "Tell me all about him, the evening, tomorrow!"

* * *

Spectra glanced at her watch. Her tutor was supposed to arrive at 7pm. It was already 7:3o. After Frankie left, she went straight to her Math teacher, asking him if she really needed a tutor.

He said yes, and that her tutor would arrive later. He didn't tell her if her tutor was a boy or a girl. He only told her that her tutor would be a senior.

She sighed, laying down. _'I hope he doesn't show up. Spare me the torture... So I can relax. No parents. No tutor.' _As soon as she got home, she showed her parents her report card.

Spectre and Phantasma Vondergeist were very disappointed in her. They grounded her, which meant no more outings with her friends for a month.

She didn't really mind. At least they weren't angry.

After talking to her about 'doing better next time' and 'studying harder' , they went out on a date. It was their wedding anniversary, after all.

So she was all alone. She closed her eyes _'Well good, at least I can relax, think...'_

**_DING-DONG!_**

Spectra eyes snapped open. She sat up, frowning. _'Great. She or he is here...' S_he slowly went downstairs. She was in no rush to see her tutor.

She finally reached the door, and opened it. Her heart began pounding. A tall, pale vampire stood in front of her. He had shaggy blonde hair and crimson red eyes. He was very handsome.

"Hey, I'm Bram Devein. You're Math tutor." Spectra just stared at him.

He smirked. "So... Can I come inside or...?"

Spectra nodded. "Oh, y-yeah..." She lead him into the living room. They sat down on the couch. He set down the books he was carrying on the coffee table in front of him.

Specta stared at the books. She never had never felt so flustered in her life! Usually, no boy could make her feel nervous or speechless. No boy could make her knees buckle. No boy could make her feel all... Warm and fuzzy inside.

But this guy did. And she barely knew him! She sighed, shaking her head.

_'I must be nervous. And worried that I might embarrass myself in front of him by not answering a question right. Yeah, that's it... That **must** be it...'_

"So... Let's get started..." Spectra looked up at him. He was smirking at her. She blushed, looking away. _'He has a really deep,_ _sultry_ _voice... Makes him even hotter...'_ She blushed harder, brushing away the thought. '_I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like these! Then I'll be like Frankie!' _She shook her head.

_'What is **wrong** with me?! Why am I acting this way?'_

She faced him. "Y-yeah... Let's get started." He took a book from the table.

"Algebra : The Basics..."

He began talking about linear equations and quadratic equations. She drowned out his voice. She didn't want to listen. _'I don't care if his voice is sexy or not. I won't listen. Math is boring and I'll never pass it...'_

"Hey, are you listening to me?'

Spectra looked up at him, startled. There was a deep frown on his face. She didn't reply. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Obviously not..." He looked down at into her blue eyes. "Is there something else you'd like to do?" He smirked.

"You're obviously not interested in learning..."

He leaned down close to her face. "Well?" She blushed.

"I-I-"

He leaned in closer, and kissed her. That took her by surprise. She knew she should pull away but... It felt right. She involuntarily wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. The kiss was hard, sweet, and long. _'It's like I have no control of my body or my actions!'_

She pulled away after a few moments, breathless and blushing. He smirked down at her. She bit her lip._ 'What did I just do?! I kissed someone I've just met!'_

"Is that what you wanna do for the rest of the night, babe? All night? Make out?"

She blushed. He smirked again. "I wouldn't mind." He said huskily, winking at her. "You're a really attractive girl..."

* * *

I know, I know. Terrible. My grammars sucks, needs improvement. Sorry. But don't worry, I'll get better soon! I just need to pay more attention to my English tutor! Anyway, thanks for reading. By the way, Spectra isn't a _ghost_-ghost. You can't put your hand through her. She's just like a human. But she looks the same. You know what I mean...

Note : This will be a two-shot. If that's what it's called.


End file.
